Threatening Shadow
The Beginning A small boy sits in a row boat in remote inlet of an island. His fishing line causes small ripples against the water of the bay as the warm morning sun settles over the land. A bead of sweat runs down his brow as he wipes his forehead with the sleeve of his shirt. As he turns his eyes to the blue morning sky, a swift breeze begins to blow. The bright blue sky begins to turn shades of black. The boy turns around to face the breeze, his straw hat blows off his head as he raises his hand to his eyes and peers out to the horizon. A dark cloud rolls from the horizon; in the shadows of the cloud is a fleet of ships, at the center of the fleet a grand frigate rolls in the early morning tide. Just when the boy thinks the ships will leave the rolling fog it is once again enveloped by the shadow. The shadowy fleet continues to move towards the island, as the ships get closer to the island the boy can hear the crews at work as the large menacing ships move closer and closer to the island. The wind continues to grow stronger the sound of the crew gets louder and louder. The boy begins to paddle his boat back to the island; he has to let everyone know what is happening. There is a new wind blowing across the archipelagos and he must let people know that the Shadow is coming. Crew History Threatening Shadow was founded on February 25 in the year of 2007. On that day Capmark, made a decision that it was time for a new wind to blow across the archipelagos and put together the first crew of the Threatening Shadows. Since its inception the crew has continued to grow and now has 41 active members and a fleet of 14 ships that continues to grow everyday. Shortly after the conception of the Threatening Shadow, Capmark was out on a pillage when a brave captain ventured into the Shadows and met Capmark. Who was this brave soul, well none other then Nymeria from the Mischievous Drifters. She came along side Capmark's ship and asked if Capmark would join her flag. Capmark who respects a brave soul agreed to join forces and the Shadow became part of the Maniacal Menagerie, a great partnership was formed and the Threatening Shadow has never looked back. Since then the crew has pillaged the archipelagos from one end to the other. Rank and Promotions Cabin person: The cabin person rank is the first rank of the crew; to become a cabin person a pirate simply tells an officer that they would like to be a full time member of the crew, and they will be invited. The crew asks only that pirates take the time to completely read over the crew information, so they are familiar with the policies and procedures. Pirate: To become a pirate with the crew, a hopeful candidate must first be a subscriber (this is a Puzzle Pirates restriction), then they must have a minimum experience level of narrow and a minimum puzzle standing of distinguished in the 3 piracy puzzles of Carpentry, Bilging, and Sailing. Please note while that while a pirate, they are not allowed to be the gunner on a pillage without the permission of the captain or officer of the ship. If pirates try to be the gunner without permission, they will be planked, continuous offenses will get them expelled. The Gunnery position is very important to the success or failure of a pillage and since it is the captain of the ship's job to put Pieces of Eight into everyone’s pocket they have the right to choose their gunner. Officer: To become an officer of the Threatening Shadow, a pirate needs to have good standing. They will also need a minimum experience level of solid and a minimum standing of respected in Carpentry, Bilging and Sailing, and no ables in any of the other piracy puzzles with the exception of Navigation and Rumble. Officers will be responsible to return any ships to port that they take out on pillages as well as restocking ships to pre-pillage levels. Fleet officer: To become a fleet officer, a pirate must have a minimum experience level of solid and a minimum puzzle standing of respected in all piracy puzzles including Carpentry, Bilging, Sailing and Gunnery as well as respected in Battle Navigation. Pirates must also have a good reputation with their fellow officers. They will be responsible to hold their own pillages as well as recruit new crew members - they must also remain active in the community. Senior officer: To get here pirates must advance through all the ranks, and have a good reputation around the current senior officers. They must have the ability to navigate and a good understanding of Battle Navigation. They must know how to keep the ship in shape, know how to handle a crew, and keep everything else in order. They will now have a voice in the future of the Threatening Shadow and its politics; they must be trusted and willing to take on these responsibilities. Crew Website Threatening Shadow